mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Past Issue 5
18th August, 2005 'STREET BOSS DIES IN SHOOT-OUT' The first Street Boss death occurred early yesterday afternoon when Police found the body of Sonny_Ciccone dead in an alley. Forensic experts were called to the scene and the body was taken to the morgue to be looked at by Chief Medical Examiner, Dr. Crippin. A police spokesman later told waiting reporters that the death had been caused by a single bullet penetrating the brain, and it is believed that Mr Ciccone fired his gun first. Powder burns on the dead man’s coat later proved that this had been the case, with the killer defending themselves and shooting back. It is believed that a heated argument may have broken out, ending in a scuffle and shooting, which is when Mr Ciccone was shot in the head. No witnesses have yet come forward with a name of the other man involved. The police are continuing their investigations. 'THE MUGGER INFESTATION.' By: TrippyHippie We all have seen it. Some of us have been witnesses to this heinous act, and others....have been victims. Mugging, it is a very real truth that there is people out there willing to steal from those more fortunate then themselves. It could happen to you, at anytime, someone somewhere could mug you, even in broad daylight. What is the police force trying to do to keep our streets clean from mugging? When asked about the role of the police department in lowering the mugging on the streets, Police Chief, Peter Johnson of the Las Vegas police department was quoted saying, "Our forces are limited, and crime is at a all time high. Right now we are focused on trying to lower drug trafficking and jail breaking. We are asking those afraid of these muggers to arm themselves as best they can. We do not condone violence but defending yourself from a mugger is seen as self-defence in the eyes of the law. We do receive various witness statements of these crimes due to their frequent occurrence in populated areas." The Las Vegas Police Department has issued several steps in assuring your protection on the streets. They are: 1. Do not carry large amounts of money on you. 2. Keep an eye out. (Witness statements help) 3. Arm yourselves well. 'GAS PRICES HURTING POCKETS' By : Jimmy_Luciano Mafioso are paying more at the pump, say economy analysts. "The Mafioso are spending on average a dollar and five cents more at the pump this year than last." says economist Scott Powell. Indeed Mafioso are spending more at the pump every day forcing some to take other means of transportation, but finding no relief from the "Gas Plague." Mafioso are changing their ways of shipping their drug's from driving their car's, to train's and planes. But as of late the ticket prices for both mean's of transportation have been on the rise. Chicago Airport President Shawn Randolph stated, "We've got to pay for the fuel to fly these birds, and it's not getting any cheaper either." The gas prices are also reflecting on everything we buy, a soda here in Chicago has rose from a dollar nine to a dollar twenty-nine. "Every product that has to be shipped is undergoing inflation due to the rising gas prices" notes economist George Franklin. Mafioso Mickey Ronfiel stated "I can't afford to pay for the gas to cut all three hundred acres of grass on my estate, I saved me some money by buying horses, legit that is." Sources say that the rise in the gas prices is due to the fact that the US just don't have the oil resources nor can they acquire the resources to relieve the pockets. And the fact that several factories that provide the USA with crude oil have recently and mysteriously caught on fire, killing thirty workers all together. The American government continues to find some relief for the American people and say that by the end of the year the price for a barrel of oil should decrease by ten dollars, giving the people a better price at the pump. 'DRUGS AT A SHORTAGE' By: Keep_Hustlin The police are watching the streets very closely, which would explain the recent drug dry spell. The recent shortage on drugs can be blamed on the bad weather conditions in South America and because of the law... or "the man" as some people like to call it. Young hoodlums across the U.S. are finding out that when new shipments of drugs come in, they had better get to the drugs quicker than the hundreds of other buyers because otherwise it will all be gone... especially if the drugs are cheap. One by-standard reported that Coke at 19,100 was sold out. That is ludicrous, Coke's average price is in the 14000-15000 range, and tops out at about 20,000. Drug dealers need to get back on the streets, back in the alleys, selling to people of all ages. The recent shortage is hurting personal profits of many and even the family business's. Although this has shown which certain individuals shine through even the tough of times, and it has many complaining, don’t expect the cowardly drug dealers to be back in your local alleys anytime soon, so get out there and buy! Anyone wishing to submit articles should do so by 10am Mafia time on the day of publications. Articles will be paid for on an individual basis. Please contact Tallulah, Editor of The Mafia Gazette, at the Gazette Offices, Chicago. All articles must conform to the guidelines available in the booklet “Newspaper Recruiting” available on the news stand. 'WE HEAR THAT…' Gossip Column By: Trixie …the self proclaimed legend NOODLES Proposed to XXX-Zadie-XXX at her house early this morning. Having gone all out on the flowers he presented her. He had to Get the 50K ring at a thrift store. Surprising her was the easy part, because Her servants never thought this day would come. We here at the Gazette wish them a long and happy marriage. 'CLASSIFIED ADS' Anyone wishing to place an ad should send it in to Tallulah at the Gazette Offices in Chicago. All ads are free, but must still fall within the set guidelines. ---------------------------------------------- Montello's Fine Italian Restaurant! Hello Everyone! My name is AntonioMontello, owner of Montello's Fine Italian Restaurant! Come; pay a visit to my well-decorated and highly traditional Italian restaurant! We cook you all of the most famous Italian food, and make it BETTER! Come to our restaurant to enjoy some well prepared food, fine Italian wines, and some soft drinks for the young ones! If you would like to have a fine peaceful time, in an Italian environment, reminding you of back home, then Montello’s Fine Italian Restaurant is the place to be! Where you will be respected and treated like loyalty! Restaurant Locations Atlanta New York Denver Chicago Dallas ---------------------------------------------- The Restaurant for Respectable Men -The Finest Wine and Dishes of Italy -An elegant, classy atmosphere; ideal for business discussions -By membership only (Contact for membership application) -Thanks! Enrique_Mendoza Aurelius Family 'REFERENCES' '''1. '''Article taken from http://pvp.a.mafia.org/gazette.php?issue=9. Browse • • • • • • •